Mobile devices are rapidly overtaking desktop devices in the number of users. Research estimates that there will be more than six billion smartphone users by 2020. These mobile devices are replacing personal computers at home as well as in the workplace, and may be used for operations such as web surfing, e-commerce transactions, and online banking.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.